Secret Santa Laxus
by anime26
Summary: Master Makarov decided to do a Secret Santa gift exchange, this could be laxus shot to tell the light of fairy tail how he feels.


Secret Santa Laxus

Hey everyone anime 26 here, since the holidays are here and today is my birthday I'd thought I'd give you guys a lalu Christmas one-shot, Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail in any shape or form, if I did laxus and Lucy would already be together.

"Laxus" upon hearing his name the lightning dragon slayer looked up from his dinner to see Mira standing there in front of him with a red bucket with little white snowflakes on it.

"What is it?" he asked the demon take over mage.

"Since Christmas is coming up, master thought it would be fun if we did a secret Santa" Mira said "and everyone has to participate" she added when he was about to decline.

"Tch, fine" he answered reaching into the bucket Mira offered him. Grabbing a tiny slip of paper laxus pulled his hand out.

Unfolding the small paper laxus read the name his eyes widened. On the name on the slip was none other then the light of fairy tail herself Lucy Heartfilia.

"Who did you draw?" Mira asked trying to see but laxus just folded it up again "mind your own business Mira" laxus said paid for his dinner and left the guild to go home.

Mira watching the lightning slayer leave smiling she had a feeling about who he picked. They would be perfect together continuing to smile she went around the guild allowing everyone to draw names.

Later that night

After a hot shower Laxus climbs into his bed stares at the small paper thinking about the person that was written on it, he would never admit it but he was glad that he drew Lucy's name, this could be his chance to tell the young blonde beauty how he felt about her since the first time he saw her.

"What are the chances that I'd draw Blondie's name" laxus asked him. Sighing putting the paper down on the side table his gaze shifted to the picture frames that sat there are four pictures. In one was of him and Makarov sitting at the bar shortly after winning the GMG,

One of him and his team hanging out by the pool at the guild, in the background Lucy could be seen laughing and pointing at something.

One with the three youngest members of fairy tail, asuka on his shoulders, Romeo and Wendy throwing up the guild signal him standing between them arms crossed but instead of his usual smirk laxus had a small genuine smile. It was hard to be his usual self when he was surrounded by those three.

And finally was there was a photo of just Lucy, fairy tail made a trip to the beach that summer Lucy was laying on her stomach sunbathing, her eyes closed usual smile. She was dressed in a black bikini with gold and silver stars.

This picture of the younger blonde was laxus favorite because he was the one who took it. Smiling at the picture Lucy was the only girl he'd ever fallen for and this secret Santa thing would be the perfect way to tell her how he felt.

"What the hell am I going to get her?" laxus asked him.

Christmas Eve

"hi Mira, Merry Christmas" Lucy said as she walked into the guild over night bag on her shoulder it was decided that everyone would spend the night Christmas eve at the guild and have Christmas together.

"Hello Lucy merry Christmas are you ready to have some fun" the demon take over mage asked from her spot behind the bar giving asuka and Wendy a mug of hot chocolate.

"You bet, when we are doing the secret Santa?" the young blonde asked.

"When the party starts" Mira answered serving another customer.

Unknown to Lucy she was being watched.

Laxus P.O.V

I'm sitting on the second floor with my team enjoying a beer when a familiar scent enters my nose and I hear her voice.

Walking over to the banister I spot her instantly, she was dressed in black skinny jeans tucked into boots, a white coat, gloves and pink scarf adorned her to keep the chill out on her ears pink earmuffs that looked like it was made out of her spirit's wool.

She looked cute, no beautiful was a better word to describe her.

"Yo laxus what are you staring at?" the seith mage's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh your staring at cosplayer, nice choice buddy she's freaken ho yeaoowwww, the hell man?" bickslow asked.

"You're bugging me" I replied before heading downstairs to be closer to hopefully tonight my girl.

Regular P.O.V

Laxus sat down next Lucy and ordered another beer and listen to Mira and Lucy's conversation.

"Attention brats it's time to do the secret Santa exchange, Lucy dear would you please call out your harp sprit to set the mood" Makarov said looking toward the young blonde.

"Of course master, open gate of the harp Lyra" Lucy said allowing the music spirit to appear.

"Hello princess what can I do for you?" Lyra asked.

"Would you please play some Christmas music while we exchange gifts please Lyra?" Lucy asked with a polite smile.

"Of course princess I'd be happy too" Lyra answered and started playing.

"Alright the youngest go first" Makarov said signaling Romeo, Wendy and asuka to start. Romeo went to reedus, Wendy to kinana and asuka to laxus.

Opening Romeo's gift reedus received a new brush set overjoyed the picto mage tightly hugged the younger mage.

"Glad you like it reedus but can you put me down I can't breathe" Romeo said making everyone laugh.

Opening Wendy's gift kinana received a green tank top with a little purple snake on the top center.

"Thank you Wendy this is adorable" kinana said giving the youngest slayer a hug.

"Your welcome kinana" Wendy said returning the hug.

Feeling something tugging his coat, laxus looked down to see the youngest member of the guild with a gift in her hands picking the young up and setting her on his knee.

"I'm guessing you drew my name for this Secret Santa thing?" laxus asked her. Getting a nod in return asuka placed the gift on the bar in front of him.

Smiling "want to help me open it?" laxus asked already knowing the answer.

Nodding her head enthustically asuka and laxus tore into the wrapping paper everyone watching the lightning slayer with the young Connell.

Laxus had changed a lot since his expulsion no one was more proud then Makarov his grandson had changed his ways now laxus cared about his family and would protect everyone, now if only he would settle down and give him some great-grandkids.

Lucy sat there and watched laxus interact with the little girl, she was impressed with how much he had changed since fantasia before then laxus wouldn't have interacted with asuka he would've stayed on the second floor and be an asshole, but here he was participating and letting asuka help unwrap a present that was for him.

With all the paper gone laxus found a yellow colored notebook covered in lightning bolts and little guns and the words FUN TIMES WITH UNCLE LAXUS AND ME.

Opening the book laxus found it was full of pictures of him and asuka together and a few with him, asuka, Romeo and Wendy under the picture was a brief summery about the day each photo was taken.

You obviously put a lot of work into this squirt" laxus said to the young girl as he went through the book.

"I was planning it for your birthday present but I couldn't wait, I put a few pictures of us together and figured we could fill it up together" asuka said looking up at her favorite uncle.

Smiling laxus hugged the young girl "I like that idea we'll keep this in my office until it's done, thank you asuka" laxus said when he heard his and asuka's name being called looking toward Lucy the younger blonde snapped a picture.

"What the heck Blondie, you trying to blind us?" laxus asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I thought the flash was off I figured you would want a picture of this moment so you could put it in you memory book" Lucy said with an apologetic smile giving them the picture.

"Thank you Aunt Lucy" asuka said taking the photo she asked Mira for a glue stick.

Applying the glue laxus placed it in the very center of a blank page and wrote a short summery thus beginning their memory book.

"Alright asuka this is for you" Lucy said handing her a present.

Tearing into the paper and opening the box asuka found a doll that looked like Aquarius.

Squealing asuka hugged the doll like a life line. "Thank you Aunt Lucy I love it" asuka said to her favorite aunt.

"You're very welcome asuka I'm glad I had fun making it" Lucy told the young girl.

"You made this?" laxus asked looking at it over asuka's head impressed that Lucy could make something so well that it looked like professionally made.

"I did, it wasn't that hard, one of the workers at the heartfilia estate made one for her granddaughter and I watched her and learned how to do it." Lucy answered with small smile thinking back to Miss Ruthie.

Shaking her head Lucy looked back to asuka playing with her new doll the sight made her smile not knowing seeing her smile made laxus smile.

After secret Santa the guild Christmas party was in full bloom, Lucy offered to help Mira and kinana serve drinks.

"Lucy go take a break you've been helping since the party started, relax a bit" Mira said serving some hot cider to Romeo.

"Are you sure Mira?" Lucy asked setting her trey down on the bar.

"of course, you deserve to have some fun as well but before you do could you restock the Christmas cookie on the snack table?" Mira asked giving the cookie trey to the young blonde.

"Of course would you mind getting me a hot apple cider I think I'm going to get some air" Lucy asked.

It'll be ready when you get back" Mira answered starting on Lucy's drink.

Unknown to the blonde laxus had been watching her again waiting for the right moment to give her his gift.

Noticing Lucy grab a mug of cider and head outside this was the chance he was waiting for. Getting up from his seat he followed the young blonde out to the balcony just watching her for a moment he thought (I can do this I'm laxus freaking dreyar and your not afraid) saying that he wanted to believe it but deep down he was terrified that she would reject him.

Taking a deep breath laxus stepped out "you'll catch a cold" he said making the celestial mage scream in surprise and almost drop her drink.

"Dammit laxus we need to put a bell on you so we know when you're coming" Lucy said trying to calm her racing heart.

"Payback for the flash in my eyes Blondie" laxus said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me, I said I thought the flash was off and said I was sorry" Lucy said stomping her foot that made laxus laugh

"Relax Blondie I was just kidding, I actually came out to make sure you were okay" laxus said coming up next to her placing his arms on the banister.

Staring at him "who are you and what have you done to the real laxus dreyar" Lucy playfully asked.

"Ha-ha very funny" laxus faked laugh looking over magnolia.

"Sorry I couldn't resist I'm fine I just came out to watch the stars, it was something I always did with my mom on Christmas Eve before I had to go bed" Lucy answered looking up at the sky.

"Can you see any of your spirits constellations' up there now?" laxus asked looking up as well.

"A few there's Leo, Aquarius and Aries, are the only ones I can see at the moment" Lucy answered pointing the out her spirits.

Smiling at the young celestial mage laxus reached into his coat for her gift "Lucy there was actually reason I came out here" laxus said.

"Oh what is it?" Lucy asked looking up at the lightning slayer with her chocolate brown eyes that made laxus heart skip a beat.

"Here" he said giving her the gift and looking away with a blush on his face (dammit laxus pull yourself together) "I drew your name for the Secret Santa thing" he said.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything laxus but thank you" Lucy said with a smile and opened it.

Unwrapping the gift Lucy unveiled a small box opening that up to reveal a necklace with a key shaped pendent with her birthstone.

"Gasping looking up at the dragon slayer wondering why he would get her something like this she would've been happy with stuffed toy from him but instead he got her something that was probably very expensive.

"Did I get the wrong birthstone?" he asked with a worried face.

"N-no it's the right one I'm just wondering why you got me something like this you could've gotten me something small and I'd be happy with that not that I'm not happy about this but it was probably very expensive" Lucy said looking down at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

Taking the box and pulling the necklace out, turning the still stunned girl around laxus placing the necklace on her and fastening it "don't worry about the cost I can easily make it back as for why I got it well do I really need a reason to spoil my girl?" laxus asked making Lucy swirl around with a stunned face.

"Y-your girl" Lucy squeaked with a red face.

"well that's what I hope for but you have a choice in the matter I know I wasn't totally nice when you first joined the guild and made rude comments about your body but that's not who I am anymore all I'm hoping for is a chance to be who you need and want by your side, but like I said it's your choice I'm not going to push my way into your life" laxus said.

Lucy stared at him for a moment before making her decision "alright I'll give you a chance but I warn you now I'm not possession I'm still my own person and I'm not leaving my team" Lucy said with a no nonsense tone.

Smiling "Lucy I wouldn't ask you to leave your team they'd go crazy if you left them, and I like you being your own person it's why I like you." Laxus said before placing his lips on hers for the perfect first kiss

Hearing the bell chime signaling Christmas day "Merry Christmas babe" laxus whispered against Lucy's lips

"Merry Christmas Laxus" Lucy whispered back before kissing again, not knowing they were being watched

"I'm going to be getting those great-grandkids soon"

"The babies, the babies"

"Mira, Master, you shouldn't be spying on them" the rune mage said with a blush.

It was indeed a Merry Christmas for the celestial and lightning mages of fairy tail.

There you go folks a lalu Christmas one-shot, please enjoy, rate and review anime26 out.


End file.
